Zabuza&Haku Song-Fics: un Best-Of Dispensable
by La Grande Pau
Summary: Reprise de "J'suis qu'un Thug" de Lacrim par Zabuza (en tournée dans tous les meilleurs bars à putes des 5 pays dont Le Choix de Buscarron, du 11/08/2015 au 01/09/2015), suivie d'autres classiques de la chanson française dans un futur proche.
1. J'suis qu'un Thug

Yo... Une song-fic complètement conne sur Zabuza&Haku, le duo de choc. En fait, j'ai re-regardé tous les épisodes où ces deux-là apparaissent, et j'ai remarqué que Zabuza avait vraiment l'air de se donner du mal pour bien faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il est un putain d'THUG. Et puis j'ai eu une épiphanie... Et je me suis imaginé Zabuza en train d'écouter "J'suis qu'un Thug" de Lacrim en hochant la tête, du genre "Toi et moi rencontrons les mêmes problématiques, bro". Voilà.

Bref, je trouve que le qualificatif de "THUG" va assez bien à Zabuza...

Hm...

Voici un ressort comique inexploré...

Est-ce moi, ou est-ce une mine d'or vierge que je flaire au loin?...

Et le plus drôle, c'est qu'en temps normal, je trouve les song-fics sans aucun intérêt... Je fuis lorsque je tombe dessus...

Mais là, je suis trop convaincue d'avoir une bonne idée, je peux pas résister...

Enjoy.

* * *

 **J'suis qu'un Thug** (version Zabuza)

J'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug ouais

J'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug ouais

J'ai un sabre, t'veux la guerre, tu sais où me trouver!

J'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug j'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug ouais

Même si t'as le bouclier j'vais quand même te trancher!

D'où je viens tu connais, je n'ai rien à prouver!

Trucidés, trucidés, trucidés, trucidés,

T'as le permis de poucave, j'ai l'permis de tuer!…

C'est la guerre, frérot j'sais c'que je vaux! (j'sais c'que je vaux!)

Ils veulent me sabrer dans le dos,

Tous aveuglés par les sceaux,

Zabuza est venu tout rafler, t'es qu'un rigolo,

Téma mon bandeau, aboule les ryos,

J'ai grandi dans les galères,

Nique ta mère si tu penses nous la faire,

Tu sais que rien n'est offert,

Tu vas goûter son que-mas, il est mort sans avoir revu l'hiver!

Bandages sur le nez, c'était mon dernier été,

Dis-leur Haku, il manque plus que le Diable et l'Enfer pour un vrai comité!

J'ai des couilles, des grosses liasses, une grosse épée (bien huilée, bien huilée)

Jamais déviée, jamais, moi à Kirigakure, j'les découpe par milliers!

J'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug ouais

J'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug ouais

T'veux mon sabre, j'veux la guerre, tu sais où me trouver!

J'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug j'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug ouais

Même si t'as le bouclier, kunai dans ta trachée!

D'où je viens tu connais, je n'ai rien à prouver!

Des cinglés, des cinglés, des cinglés, des cinglés,

T'as le permis de poucave, j'ai l'permis de tuer!…

J'veux faire le tour de la Terre,

Reu-fré, Kiri c'est l'Enfer,

Banni d'ma cité, personne à quitter,

Dormir dehors depuis seize ans, déserté!

Devant ma porte un niño, dans mon équipe y a jamais de peso,

Y m'faut sa loyauté, demain j'vais crever,

'Suffit d'une aiguille pour qu'il puisse t'achever mon gros!

Y a des nai-ku*, pour te tuer ou contrer tes jutsus,

Pour la bagarre, j'appelle Haku, ton cauchemar,

Tu veux saigner jusqu'à demain soir?!

Frérot je veux le respect, êt' Mizukage,

Sur mon père qu'il aime trop la vie pour devoir s'sacrifier…

J'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug ouais

J'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug ouais

Ils l'écorchent, il m'est cher, j'pourrai pas le r'trouver!

J'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug, j'suis qu'un thug ouais

Même si ma vie se fâne, j'irai quand même le chercher,

D'où je viens tu connais, je n'ai rien à prouver!

Des regrets, des regrets, des regrets, des regrets,

T'as le permis de poucave, j'ai l'permis de tuer!…

* * *

* OUI, je sais, c'est pas terrible... Mais Lacrim, il a osé sortir "gent-ar", et si lui peut claquer des trucs aussi pourris, moi aussi! lol

Il se peut que cette song-fic rentre dans une compil' d'autres song-fics à propos de Zabuza&Haku. Je m'intéresse particulièrement au gangsta-rap français... Si vous avez des idées de sons pour que je les défigure comme ci-dessus, proposez-les mois dans les reviews! :D

Bon, je sais, ça risque fort d'être merdique et pas intéressant (rien que le terme "song-fic" me donne une envie impérieuse de ne pas la lire), mais au moins ça sera hors de ma tête.

Bisous.


	2. Caramel

"C'est pas parce que je suis à trois mois de mes concours et que j'ai 2 traductions en stand-by que je vais pas écrire de song-fics connes sur Zabuza!"

Voici donc "Caramel" de notre cher B2OBA, remastérisé par mes soins.

Pour vous re-situer, ça se passe dans le laps de temps où Zabuza faisait encore partie des 7 épéistes de Kiri, mais avait déjà recruté Haku.

* * *

 **Caramel** (version Zabuza)

Izi

Caramel

Deux mille nai-ku

J'dois faire du biff de la moula, du caramel

Du caramel

Caramel

Izi

Instinct démoniaque basique #icekid #icebitch

Z-ABU-Z-A, Kiri, Mist Beach

L'argent est gagné salement, les sommes sont colossales

Cheveux noirs fouettés par le vent, ma rage est maximale

On t'aura à coups de billets avant le dégel

J'ai de la fraîche, de la moula, du caramel

En sus-en suspension dans l'air, je fais pas un son,

Le game est sur ma bite'zer à califourchon

T'as un portefeuille plein d'money, moi envie de lovés

J'suis plus dangereux qu'un Mizukage, qu'un Kaméhamé

7 bandits dans la clique, tu peux rien faire de mieux

J'suis dans ton dos, je médite : j'perce ton foie, ton rœuc' ou tes yeux?

C'est pas moral, tout ça c'est pas moral

J'dois faire du biff, de la moula, du caramel

Du caramel

C'est pas moral, tout ça c'est pas moral

J'dois faire du biff, de la moula, du caramel

Du caramel

J'ai fait un rêve digne de Kaaris #TaGowSaitQuiEstLeKing

Je l'ai sur mon pénis, tu l'as dans le cul, miskin

Épéistes rebelles, ça fout quoi?

J'suis un connard, j'suis coupable

Tu lâches ton nunchak' ou quoi? Hein?!

Il va te cong'ler d'effroi!

Sa-sa-saké, à la tienne Jinpachi,

Little Haku joue du tachi

Armes de shlague au sol pour mes soces morts

Les Chasseurs ont des deals chez l'croque-mort

D.E.M.O.N, 10 ans-100 vies

J'n'ai qu'un petit frère, j'n'ai pas d'amis

Brouillard, soldats, makibishis

Heureux-malheureux je tranche eazy, je tranche eazy

Que dansent Samehada, Kiba, les têtes défilent

Dans les rues de Kiri, visage en sang, je pense à kill

C'est pas moral, tout ça c'est pas moral

J'dois faire du biff, de la moula, du caramel

Du caramel

C'est pas moral, tout ça c'est pas moral

J'dois faire du biff, de la moula, du caramel

Du caramel

Envie de putsch, sale bâtard ou renégat

J'suis number one, cherche pas ma classe, elle survivra pas

Gros chèque, tout droit venu des Enfers

Pour monter au septième ciel, devra-t-il abandonner la guerre?

Un, deux, trois, j'dégaine la Trancheuse de te-tés

J'suis Haine, Victoire & Colère

Moi j'nique tous les anciens, j't'arrache la trachée en un coup d'dents

Qu'tu viennes de la Feuille ou du Sable, j't'aime mieux étouffant dans ton sang

La concurrence: BEHR! "Zabuza m'a tuer" disent-ils en mourant

Coup de rein est légendaire, ta k'noichi mama est au courant

Vous êtes comme Kenny d'South Park, chaque épisode vous mourrez

J'attaque les préliminaires, j'les pénètre en loucedé

C'est pas moral, tout ça c'est pas moral

J'dois faire du biff, de la moula, du caramel

Du caramel

C'est pas moral, tout ça c'est pas moral

J'dois faire du biff, de la moula, du caramel

Du caramel.

* * *

Les plus pointilleux d'entre vous ne manqueront pas de remarquer un anachronisme éhonté. J'ai en effet arbitrairement décrété que l'équipe était complète au temps de Zabuza, mais aussi qu'elle comprenait les légendaires présentés lors de la IIIe guerre shinobi (donc Jinpachi, Ameyuri, etc... Des pélos qui pour certains étaient censés avoir clamsé alors que Gai n'était encore qu'un Genin). Sans mentionner que j'y ai ajouté... Kisame, alors que même à l'époque où Zabuza était encore épéiste, le mec devait déjà s'être barré avec la Samehada... Sans compter les lames qui devaient avoir été perdues par Kiri, puisque récupérées par Kabuto en prévision de la WWIII...

Bref, cette song-fic est remplie de bullshit en barre, mais j'l'a kiffe xD

Comme toujours, si vous avez des idées de sons de gangsta-rap français que je pourrais défigurer, rendez-vous dans les reviews ;)

Bisous!


End file.
